


You

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leo Fitz Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes lying to others means lying to yourself as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

He can feel the anxiety bubbling inside him, his mind going over the answers he gave Koenig, trying to think of better replies. Cleverer replies. It’s pointless really, because he was cleared. There is no need to worry. Right?

“Fitz?” Jemma says as she places a hand on his shoulder, a questioning expression on her face. Clearly she asked him a question, but he has no idea what about.

“I’m sorry, I was … can you ask me again?” Fitz mutters, eyes darting around the room trying to find something to focus on. He can feel his palms getting sweaty.

“I asked what you replied to the question about the box on the deserted island”

Fitz opens his mouth to answer, but stops himself. He can’t answer truthfully.

“Erh … a-a monkey. I said a monkey”

Fitz looks right at her, watching her lips part slightly as a soft laugh rises from her stomach.

“Of course you did,” she says triumphantly, quickly turning her attention to Skye sitting opposite them, “I win”

Skye starts protesting, something about not agreeing on the bet. Fitz stops paying attention to their words. He simply just looks at Jemma.

 _You_ , Fitz thinks to himself, _I said you’d be in that box_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 5.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Fitz & Simmons and the word was "you".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
